Last Laugh
Dead and silent. That is how I currently feel. Floating in a different place than where I should be. I could see, feel, and smell everything around me, I just couldn't touch it. Lillie's beside me, and Ray is on the other side. We watch as Starfright, Moonfright, Midnight Wolf, Nightbow Alexa, SweetRage, and Nightmare Wolf discuss how they should take over, and arguing what to do with the seventh continent. We never saw this coming. They suddenly just... grabbed us and... and... That is where I draw a blank. I remember the feeling of the cuts, felt myself bleeding out, then nothing. I glance over at myself again and shudder. I float over and look myself in the eyes. Looks like Starfright decided to gorge out my eyes. Sicko probably ate them. My dead body is just slumped over. I try for probably the 20th time to force my spirt into my body. And for the 20th time, I just go right through. Lillie glances over, giving me an annoyed look. "You do realize that we're never going to get back to the real world, right?" I sigh and give off a small laugh. "I know, it's just... I feel like we shouldn't be here. I mean, every time someone kills us, we come back after 30 minutes. It's been 2 hours." Across the room where the pastas are talking, Starfright suddenly laughs. It's darker than I've ever recalled it being. Like it's just pure.. evil... Ugh. I turn back to Lillie and Ray, and say angrily, "We gotta get OUT of here. Do ya know what happens to sprits who don't pass into the afterlife? They turn dark. They become super evil." "Yeah, I know." Ray sighs. "I've had a few spirts who were my friends. They stayed because they didn't want to leave me behind. One of them cracked my phone. Completely trashed it. Every time I tried to get people to fix it, it broke again by the time I was home." Another sigh. I don't want to be evil, I'm a good-bad person. Wait. I turn my head and float over to Starfright. What is she saying? "Haha, do you wanna know how I managed to kill them forever? There's this scythe, it's so powerful that the gods sealed it away. But I tracked it down and now they're dead!!" More laughter from all of them. My breathing slows, then stops completely. Cool trick that ghosts can do. I turn to my friends, who are as shocked as me. I look at my dead body, I like just an entity of rage ready to be released. I grab one of my duel swords on my earthly back, and pull. A ghostly version of my sword comes. My eyes are huge, and I'm sure my friend's eyes are huge too. I turn around, shocked, and quietly say, "Get every single sword or weapon you had on you. Every. Single. One." They do not move, possibly frozen with shock. "Now!" I yell, snapping them out of it. "Quickly! Before they break them!!" I snatch the other sword, two daggers, a bow and arrows, and my VoidShard sword and scythe. Then I remember, Ray didn't have any weapons. I gave him my duel swords and a dagger, while Lillie grabbed her sword, dagger, and small knife. "Now what?" Ray asked. "Yeah, it's not like we can fight them." Lillie realized. I look at Ray, then Lillie. "Well. We're going to have to find some people, preferably people with a brewing stand and basic knowledge about brewing stands." "Uhh, why?" Ray and Lillie said together. "First of all, JINX!" I jokingly yelled at them. "Second, we may not be able to brew a Revival Potion, due to our inability to interact with objects, but alive people can." Lillie seems confused. "Um, remember? We're wanted in most places?" "AND we barely know anyone else?" Ray put in. I sigh nervously, and say, "Weeeell, I got an option, but the thing is, it's very possible that no one will help..." Lillie and Ray look at each other, and say at the same time, "Well, we're got nothing to lose, since we're y'know.. dead." I stop making eye contact and say nervously, "We... we can track down some people from the wiki.. and ask for help from them-" "WHAT?!" Lillie yells instantly. "WE'RE BOTH BASICALLY UNKNOWN!! Why would someone like, I don't know, an admin or moderator help us? We're just users.." Ray nods, a quick one too. "I'm not even known at all. I don't have an account." I look at them again, and sigh. Hmm, at this point I've probably sighed 50 times. Weird, considering now I don't have to breathe. "Well, everyone there is really nice, so I'm holding onto this small scrap of hope. I hope that we can find someone, ANYONE, that'll help." Lillie glances at Ray, then at the pastas yelling what to do about the seventh continent because there's 6 of them and seven continents, and Moonfright saying why they shouldn't just wipe it off the map. Ray does the same, but glances at Lillie and me. "Let's do it." Ray finally says quietly. Lillie nods, "You're right. Everyone there is kindhearted. Plus, I bet no one will ignore us." I nod back and point to the stairs leading out of the basement and onto Earth. "Let's go. We got some friends to find." (so uh, first series. should this be a series..? oh wait, this is a cliffhanger, so y'know what? This'll be a series.) Bai~ till next time. (and when I find people to include ._.) Part 2: Last Laugh 2: Finding Friends Category:Dramapasta Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Short Pastas